Un live mouvementé
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Les cinq membres du cast se préparent à fêter la première année d'Aventures. Mais vingt amis vinrent perturber la fête... (OS pour l'anniv D'Aventures)Collaboration avec Laurelin 3
Mahyar tapait tranquillement sur son ordinateur. Il préparait un live en direct de la fête qu'il organisait avec le cast pour l'anniversaire d'Aventures. Mais il ne savait pas qu'un coup se préparait envers lui. Kimi et Laurelin étaient en train de se téléphoner à l'heure actuelle.

_ T'es devant chez lui, là ? Dit Kimi

_ Yep. Il tape sur son ordi

_ Tu sais quand il sort ?

_ Dans une heure. Ensuite il va mettre une heure et demi pour tout mettre en place, Krayn arrive vers 19h et les autres vers 19h30

_ Et la Fanbase vers 20h _ Nickel. Bon, je vais y aller sinon il va m'entendre. Biz ma Kimi !

_ Bisous ! Kimi éteignit son téléphone et se connecta sur son facebook. Elle ouvrit la conversation principale et écrivit à toute vitesse :

"La perverse mangeuse de bras : Bon, on se donne rendez vous à 19h45 devant la demeure de notre cher maitre du jeu, essayez de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête !"

Elle prit un sac en bandoulière et fourra plusieurs paquets à l'intérieur, accompagnés de boites de cookies. Elle prit aussi cinq grosses pochettes. Soudain, elle entendit sa sonnette résonner. La jeune fille se précipita vers la porte, l'ouvrit et vit avec un sourire aux lèvres le visage de Myfanwi, Maddey et Koschei. Les quatre amis s'étreignirent affectueusement.

_ On est enfin réunies… commença Maddey

_ Après un an d'Aventures et dix mois de création il fallait bien ! continua Koschei

_ J'aime pas les calins, mais je suis contente d'être là. rala Myfanwi.

_ Oh, ça va, les câlins c'est le bien. conclut Kimi en mettant fin à cette marque d'affection.

_ Alors….excitées ? Demanda Kosch

_ Evidemment ! Répondirent les trois autres.

_ D'ailleurs, question hyper méga trop importante : Je prends quelle peluche ? Mahyar ou Krayn ? Demanda Kimi en levant un sourcil interrogateur

_ Bah les deux !

Du côté de chez Cœur…

_ Mimilia ! Nico ! Oh, je suis trop contente de vous voir !

_ Salut Cœur ! Ils se sautèrent dessus, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'ai trop hâte, on va les voir ! Woaaaw !

Les trois adolescents poussèrent un « Hannnnnnw » de bubullage. Puis ils prirent leurs sacs et se mirent immédiatement en route.

En ce moment même, chez Hakukai…

_ Vous voulez du thé ?

_ Avec plaisir, répondit Tem.

_ Non merci. Déclina poliment Zec.

_ Alors, vous avez quoi de prévu pour eux ?

_ Des dessins, plein de dessins ! Dit Tem en montrant un gros carnet.

_ Une chanson, j'espère que je ne vais pas me foirer.

_ Mais noon ! T'inquiète Zec ! Hakukai lui adressa un grand sourire

_ « Nous pleurons aujourd'huiiii, la disparition de l'un des notres…. » Ho nooon tu me l'as mis en tête ! Râla la naine.

Chez Tyessa…

_ Vous voilà enfin !

_ On a eu des problèmes sur la route, mais on n'allait pas rater ça ! Gwen et Rain sourirent de toutes leurs dents, les trois auteures sortirent dans la rue, les passants ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elles chantaient à tue tête des chansons n'ayant aucun sens. Pourtant, elles semblaient heureuses, à l'aise, bien différentes que d'habitude.

Laurelin jetait à nouveau un regard sur sa montre, tapant du bout du pied sur le sol. Soudain, six ombres s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle leur fit des grands signes. Aussitôt apparurent Ayla, Yuld', Julia, Lyria, Kiell et Gryf. Après quelques embrassades, ils se cachèrent derrière un mur et virent Krayn arriver. Les sept amis se retinrent de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire un calin -surtout Laurelin d'ailleurs-. Ensuite, quatre voitures se garèrent sur le parking et la Fanbase était enfin au complet. Fred, Seb et Bob marchaient vers l'appartement de leur MJ, ils parlaient gaiement, ils avaient hâte de fêter les un an d'Aventures. Mais quand ils passèrent devant une petite ruelle, le pyrobarbare s'arrêta brusquement, stoppant ses amis d'un geste de la main.

_ J'ai entendu un bruit…

_ Bob, on est dans une rue, normal qu'il y ait du bruit. Dit Fred d'un air exaspéré.

_ Ce bruit-là n'est pas comme les autres… dit-il en avançant vers la ruelle sombre.

_ Bob, tu as joué à trop de jeux d'enquêtes, tu commences à devenir parano. Continua Seb.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela le gamer.

_ Allez, Mahyar et Krayn doivent nous attendre. Viens Bob. Fred le prit par le poignet le tirant vers l'arrière. Le Lennon haussa les épaules et suivit ses compagnons.

Derrière les poubelles et des cartons, vingt personnes poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

_ On en était pas loin, mumura Zec.

_ Encore 20 minutes et ce sera bon… Annonça Lin

_ Le live commencera à 21h, on aura une heure pour envahir la zone. Expliqua Myfanwi.

A quelques minutes du départ de l'opération, ils allèrent dans le couloir menant à l'appartement.

_ Bon Haku, on te laisse faire… La bêta lectrice s'approcha de la serrure, prit une épingle et une aiguille, et commença à farfouiller dans la serrure. Pendant ce temps, certains sortaient déjà des affiches, et les cadeaux.

_ C'est bon, murmura t-elle.

_ 3…2…1, murmura Maddey

_GO ! Hurlèrent les vingt membres en pénétrant dans l'appartement. HAPPY BIRTHDAY AVENTURES !

Les cinq aventuriers se tournèrent vers eux, un sourire étonné aux lèvres.

_ On n'attendait plus que v… Attendez mais vous êtes combien ? Demanda Fred.

_20 ! Dit Myfan, les poings sur les hanches avec un air triomphant.

_On s'attendait à un débarquement, mais quand même… dit calmement Mahyar.

_On se balade jamais sans la famille ! S'exclama Gryf.

_On vous a préparé des surprises ! Annonça Ayla

_Meow évidemment ! Miaula Yuld'

_Des trucs sexuels j'espère, dit Bob en ayant prit sa voix la plus sensuelle.

_Que des écrits, mon cher Bob. Sourit sa "fille"

_Cœur ! On en n'a que trois ! N'excite pas notre petit Bob pour du Theltazard voyons ! Fit Gwen, un sourire gêné au barbare.

_Ho non, Kimi à ramener ses peluches. Se plaignit Krayn en regardant la benjamine tenant fièrement deux nounours.

_Coucouilles les gens ! Dit cette dernière en balançant la première sur Mahyar et la seconde sur Krayn. Je n'allais pas les oublier.

_Kimiiiii, soupira Lin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa cadette. On vous a ramené du thé.

_Et des cookies, Tem brandit la boite de cookies.

_Et des dessins ! Dit Mimi qui les tendit.

_N'oublions pas les textes ! Ajouta Haku qui les mit sur la table.

_Par contre le mojito… on ne l'a pas. Conclut Kosch, faisant semblant d'être triste.

_Vous me décevez, quelle punition pourrais-je vous infligez ? Répondit le MJ en se frottant le bouc.

_Ho ça va Mahyar, c'est le un an d'Aventures, tu les feras chier plus tard. Fred s'approcha de la bande.

_Yop Fred, tu ne tues pas les petites filles aujourd'hui, ordonna Tyessa.

_Mahyar, j'ai… on a un cadeau pour toi, dit Rain qui tendit timidement une boite, avec plein de bagues différentes.

_On espère qu'elles te plairont, continua Julia.

_De toute façon, tu les accepte ou tu meurs. Conclut Lyria.

_On a aussi des pommes. Compléta Nico en en lançant une sur Seb qui l'attrapa au vol.

_Oh merciii ! Répondit le metalleux.

_Moi j'ai une chanson. Zec se mit à claquer des doigts aussitôt imité par les autres et se mit à chanter une petite comptine. A la fin, tout le monde applaudit. Le jeune homme rougit un peu avant de reprendre contenance. Kiell tendit un album mettant en scène plusieurs passages d'Aventures.

_ Et maintenant la grosse surprise… Maddey sortit un paquet jaune, aussitôt imitée par Kimi qui en sortit un vert, Myfan un rouge et Kosch un bleu. Les quatre amies le tendirent vers la personne appropriée à leur couleur et tendirent ensemble le noir à Mahyar.

_La saison un d'Aventures romancée…. Commença Seb

_Et illustrée…continua Krayn

_Avec pleins d'auteurs différents ! S'exclama Bob

_Il y a même le « qui prend le cul ? » Fred sourit.

_Ecrite par des fans, conclut Mahyar. Une lueur de gratitude dans le regard.

Les vingt amis se prirent la main et dirent d'une voix enjouée "Soyons fous, vivons RP, bavez sur Mahyar !"

_Bon, on le commence ce live ? Demanda Fred, impatient.

_ Allez ! Cria le groupe entier à l'unisson. Le MJ démarra alors le live et Krayn passa les 10 minutes qui suivirent à dire bonjour à touuuuut les gens du chat.

_ On est en live de chez Mahyar, Aventures fête ses 1 an !

_ Et BIM ! Hurlèrent Laurelin et Kimi du bout de la salle.

La soirée continua tranquillement. Tous burent -pas d'alcool pour les mineurs, s'il vous plaît-, mangèrent des cochonneries, rirent, bref profita de cet anniversaire. Laurelin et Kimi improvisèrent un karaoké "Youtube Français" avec de l'instant panda, du JDG, du Bob Lennon, tout ce beau monde. Finalement, tout le monde y participa, sauf Julia et Myfan. Puis un immense gâteau arriva avec inscrit dessus "Joyeux anniversaire Aventures" avec une grosse bougie en forme de 1 dessus. Tout le groupe fit un vœu avant de souffler en même temps. Et après ce fut le temps de danser -sauf pour Zec, Myfan, Julia, et la majorité du cast-. La soirée se finit très tard et chacun dut repartir.

_ Vous allez aller où ? Demanda le MJ

_ On loge tous à l'hôtel. Dit Laurelin

_ Tous seuls ?

_ Pas vraiment tous seuls accessoirement mais… dit Kimi

_ On vient avec vous ! La coupa Bob.

_ Hein ?!

Mais… Trop tard, le Lennon avait poussé le cast à sortir avec la fanbase pour dormir avec eux à l'hôtel. Les 5 garçons avait pris la première chambre, Laurelin Kimi Myfan Maddey et Kosch dans la 2e, Mimi Nico Zec Ayla dans la 3e, Tyessa Coeur Gwen et Rain dans la 4e, Tem Haku Kiell dans la 5e et Yul'D Lyria et Julia dans la 6e. Chacun alla se coucher après quelques photos et fou rires.

Le lendemain, toute la Fanbase se réveilla vers 8h30 et se réunit dans le couloir pour un dernier plan machiavélique. Laurelin, Kimi, Gwen, Rain et Gryf avaient remplit des verres d'eau à ras bord et attendaient le signal de leur Maman devant la porte de la chambre du cast. Cette dernière avait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_ Attention… 3… 2… 1… GO ! Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup, laissant entrer les 5 énergumènes qui jetèrent l'eau sur le cast. Tous se réveillèrent en sursaut.

_ Mais merde là, rala Fred, il est 8h du mat', laissez nous dormir ! Le retro-gamer prit son oreiller et le balança sur Myfan qui le rattrapa et lui relança dessus. Sauf qu'elle toucha Bob, qui dormait à côté de Fred. Il se releva, saisit son coussin et s'élança vers la fanbase en hurlant "CHARGÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !"

En moins de deux minutes, la chambre se transforma en champ de bataille d'oreillers, immortalisé par Ayla et sa caméra. Zec, qui dormait encore et ne participait donc pas à la bataille, fut réveillé par le bruit assourdissant que produisaient les rires et les hurlements. Il sortit de la chambre, la tête encore dans le cul et ouvrit la porte en disant :

_ C'est quoi le bazar là, vous pouvez pas faire moins de…

Il releva les yeux et le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui le coupa net dans sa phrase. Gryf, Myfan et Yul'd gardaient un Mahyar en pyjama bleu avec des nounours plaqué dans un lit avec Rain à califourchon dessus un oreiller levé au dessus de la tête, Fred était gardé contre un mur par Nico, Maddey, Koschei et Haku qui manquaient de lui arracher son T-shirt AlphaMan, Seb était en position fœtale avec Kiell, Mimilia, Tyessa et Lyria sur lui, Krayn torse nu et bas de jogging à califourchon sur Kimi lui tenait les poignets alors que Tem manquait de l'étrangler pour le virer de là, et Bob était en T-shirt rouge et caleçon maintenu dans un lit, bloqué aux bras par Gwen et Julia, aux pieds par Cœur et avec Laurelin affalée sur lui. Et tous étaient rouges et transpirant comme des fous et filmés par Ayla. Le MJ nantais resta un long moment en bug mental puis dit simplement :

_ Je sais que vous êtes bizarre mais là…

Après cet épisode particulièrement gênant mais tordant, tous allèrent se changer et déjeuner au rez de chaussée de l'hôtel, puis la Fanbase se divisa à la gare après des au revoir déchirants au cast et aux autres membres de la famille. Chacun pris son train et rentra chez lui. La vidéo fut envoyée à tout le monde, mais jamais diffusée.

Il ne faut pas déconner non plus.

Joyeux anniversaire Aventures


End file.
